Helga Olengard
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Reichskanzler |- ! Term | } |- ! Kaiser | } |- ! Deputy Chancellor | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Sucessor | } |- ! colspan="2" | Life |- ! Born | } |- ! Died | } |- ! Spouse | } |- ! Political Party | } |- ! Military Service | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Helga Olengard (1951-2005) was a politician active in the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich, serving as the nation's sixth Reichskanzler. A member of the center-right Imperialische Volkspartei, she was the nation's first, and so far only, female Chancellor. Early Life Helga Olengard was born in 1951 to Julius and Gretchen Kramer in the city of Friedrichroda. The only daughter and third child out of four, Helga was exceptionally bright and performed well in school, and showed an interest in politics at a young age. She was enrolled in the Junge Schneeflocken from the age of five, and became an organizer for the Sozialdemokratische Partei Kaiserreich after graduation. She would stay with them for six years, until she was alienated by the increasing radicalization of the party and gaining a personal dislike of Chairwoman Greta Schweingabber. She joined the Demokratische Union des Reiches in 1978, eventually winning a seat as Abgeordneter for Friedrichroda with them in 1982. She would serve for two terms, retiring in 1986. She would return in 1988 after joining the IVP, citing her own politics moving further to the right and this causing her to feel that she no longer represented the interests and goals of the DUR. She quickly became very popular with the IVP base, who had been feeling let down by the ineffective leadership of the party in the period since Karl Sonntag's retirement in 1980. She found herself on the Chancellor's ticket in 1990, with the way cleared of popular DUR Chancellor Eric Mueller since he was constitutionally mandated to step down for one election cycle. As Chancellor Olengard won the 1990 election in a tight race against DUR candidate Arthur Heussmann, and assumed office. Her term as Chancellor was fairly uneventful, and she remained quite popular throughout her term. On September 1st, 1994 she announced that she had been diagnosed with breast cancer, and as a result would be retiring from politics after the end of her first term. This announcement prompted an outpouring of sympathy for her, and she became tearful in her farewell address to the nation following Mueller of the DUR again winning the Chancellorship in 1995. Post-Chancellorship Following her retirement from politics Olengard retired to Freidrichroda to live with her husband. She announced that she was cancer free in 2006, and there was speculation that she might return to politics and even perhaps run for Chancellor again in 2010 on the IVP ticket. Unfortunately she contracted cancer again, this time in her bones, in late 2007. On December 2nd, 2008 Helga Olengard died of cancer in her home in Friedrichroda. She was buried in her family plot in the town churchyard. Titles, Honors, and Styles Titles * As Reichskanzler Die rechte Ehrenwerte Reichskanzlerin Helga Olengard The Right and Honorable Imperial Chancellor Helga Olengard Honors * Grand Cross of the House Order of Klink Styles Edit Edit * As Reichskanzler Frau Reichskanzlerin Madame Imperial Chancellor Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Kaiserreich Category:Imperialische Volkspartei Category:Reichskanzler